Kos Sebelah
by Erry-kun
Summary: Pada awalnya, memiliki tetangga kosan seajaib Nijimura membuat Miyaji lelah dan ingin cepat lulus kuliah. Namun, begitu kesibukan kampus melanda dan Nijimura tidak pernah mengganggunya lagi, kok agaknya Miyaji kepikiran, ya? / "Ma-manusia mana yang sudi tidur di sebelah lo, Ji!" "Ada. Elo, 'kan?" / [Untuk meeyahjee keeyoshee waifu] Nijimura/Miyaji. NijiMiya.


Terkadang, sebuah tali perjanjian yang membuat dua manusia terikat dalam satu bahtera rumah tangga satu atap bukanlah hanya sepasang surat nikah, melainkan pula kwitansi uang muka sewa kosan. Diperkenalkan oleh ibu kos sebagai teman sebelahan kamar, Miyaji Kiyoshi sempat terpesona oleh wujud dirinya yang rupawan.

"Dek Miya, ini temen sebelahmu mahasiswa baru juga, namanya Nijimura."

Nijimura Shuuzou senyum ganteng, begitu kalem layaknya iklan sabun cuci muka pria di televisi. Menyaksikan pemandangan yang semenggoda buah nanas matang, Miyaji mau tidak mau balas tersenyum secara refleks. Terpukau dirinya pada pandangan pertama—

"Ih lo kenapa senyum-senyum gitu? Gue ganteng, ya emang."

Seketika, senyuman Nijimura berubah menjengkelkan meminta _ditabok_ , bibirnya agak maju juga entah benar begitu atau hanya perasaan Miyaji saja. Tatapannya pun seolah mengajak duel satu lawan satu.

Sial. Bertetangga dengan manusia jenis seperti ini Miyaji mana tahan.

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kos Sebelah (c) Erry-kun**

 **.**

 **#KuterimaKapalmu** for **meeyahjee keeyoshee waifu**.

and

 _Happy Birthday Miyaji Kiyoshi!_

 **.**

 **Warning: indo!au, ooc, typo, shounen-ai, eyd tidak ternotis, alay!nijimura, watir!miyaji.**

* * *

 **Kos Sebelah**

 **.: NijiMiya :.**

* * *

Di luar dugaan, tetangga kamarnya yang lebih mirip tukang palak di pasar itu ternyata mahasiswa baru jurusan teknik penerbangan. Padahal dari muka wajahnya yang ganteng mengajak tawuran itu, Miyaji pikir Nijimura tidak bisa menerbangkan apapun kecuali layangan dan pesawat kertas.

"Ji, serius lo jurusan teknik aeronautika?"

"Serius. Emang muka gue nggak meyakinkan?"

"Sumpah Ji muka lo lebih cocok jurusan Cicaheum-Ciroyom."

Pasang muka nantangin, laki-laki berambut agaknya klimis itu menimpali, "Eh, Mi, lo tau nggak kenapa gue ambil jurusan ini?"

"Kenapa emang? Lo gagal jadi pilot?"

"Kagak," balasnya, pasang muka sok serius supaya meyakinkan. "Soalnya suatu saat gue mau bikin pesawat buat menerbangkan kita berdua menuju kebahagiaan."

"Monyong, lo."

"Ah lo kayak gitu tapi kelihatannya lo seneng, Mi."

"Kagak, kampret!"

Seumur-umur hidup Miyaji yang manis-kecut layaknya buah nanas, baru kali ini dirinya menemui manusia seajaib Nijimura Shuuzou. Terlalu banyak hal unik yang mewarnai pribadinya. Meskipun sialnya beberapa hal justru membuat Miyaji ingin kabur dari kamar kosannya dan menginap di gedung direktorat kampus.

Salah satu hal yang paling mengejutkan adalah ketika Miyaji menemukan kondisi sabun batangannya yang sampai berubah bentuk setelah Nijimura memakainya.

"MONYONG, KENAPA SABUN GUE TIBA-TIBA BOLONG DITENGAH?!"

Meskipun dihujani serapah yang lebih seram ketimbang galaknya ibu kos ketika menagih biaya kosan, Nijimura dengan santai menyembulkan kepala gantengnya dari ambang pintu kamar, "Lo kalau nggak bisa menggantikan peran itu sabun buat muasin gue, nggak usah protes—"

 _Buakh_!

Nijimura tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Miyaji keburu melempar sabun tersebut ke muka si tersangka.

Waktu sibuk-sibuknya acara pengenalan kampus pun, Nijimura selalu membuat Miyaji kesusahan dengan berbagai hal, semacam adu _kesewotan_ rebutan kamar mandi di pagi hari sampai Nijimura geram dan nekat mengajak Miyaji mandi bareng dengannya, sampai keluh-kesahnya pada tugas dari senior yang sungguh membuat mereka maso seketika.

Namun, dari sederetan tugas-tugas unik yang dipersiapkan spesial penuh cinta dari senior mereka, salah satu tugas yang paling asyik mengerjakannya adalah ketika disuruh membuat surat cinta. Sebagai orang yang merasa ganteng dunia-akhirat, Nijimura cukup percaya diri membuatnya, meskipun beberapa hal tetap membuatnya harus berpikir keras.

"Mi, ini beneran harus buat senior?"

"Kenapa? Lo nggak tahu harus kirim ke siapa? Senior cantik-cantik, kok. Yang ganteng juga banyak, lo 'kan homo terselubung, ya."

"Ah, kagak, ah! Gue kagak kenal."

"Biarin lah, lo asal pilih aja kali, Ji."

"Mi, ada pepatah; _tak kenal, maka tak sayang_ —" Nijimura membalas.

"Plis, Ji, nggak usah terlalu serius bikin beginian doang," Miyaji mengerutkan alisnya.

"Iya juga sih," Nijimura mulai mengambil secarik kertas dan pena. "Lagian terkadang _sudah kenal pun tetap_ _saja_ _nggak sayang_."

Nijimura lirik-lirik Miyaji penasaran.

Miyaji hanya sanggup menahan muka _geer_ luar biasa dengan serius mengerjakan tugas surat cintanya sendiri.

Selain pengumbar kata-kata najis, Nijimura kelakuannya memang tidak jauh berbeda dengan preman-preman penarik uang iuran di pasar. Meskipun boleh dikata kaum terpelajar, Nijimura sering bertingkah seenak _monyong_ -nya sampai Miyaji selalu berdoa setiap malam dia bisa cepat lulus kuliah.

Pernah juga sepulang pengenalan kampus mereka yang luar biasa melelahkan, tepat setelah Miyaji membuka kunci pintu kamarnya, Nijimura menerobos masuk dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya sehingga tergeletak di atas lantai.

"Ji, plis lo punya kamar sendiri!"

"Gue males buka kunci, Mi. Gue tidur dulu—"

"Terserah lo mau ngapain gue nggak peduli, tapi jangan di situ!" Miyaji menendang-nendang pantat Nijimura supaya si empunya segera pindah dari sana.

Sialannya, setelah diusir seperti itu Nijimura justru pindah ke atas ranjang Miyaji.

"Gue udah pindah kok, Mi."

"Kampret lo!"

"Lo dari pada buang-buang energi begitu meningan tidur sini, Mi," Nijimura menepuk-nepuk bagian sisi bantalnya.

"Ma-manusia mana yang sudi tidur di sebelah lo, Ji?!"

"Ada. Elo, 'kan?"

Malam itu, mereka benar-benar tidur sebelahan meskipun pada akhirnya tendangan sedikit demi sedikit Miyaji berhasil membuat Nijimura nyenyak di lantai. Sialnya, Miyaji yang pada dasarnya kurang sadis ini kasihan juga dan segera menyelimuti Nijimura pakai selimutnya. Meskipun luar biasa dongkol pada kesehariannya yang diwarnai manusia aneh ini, tapi ternyata Nijimura yang sedang tidur itu ganteng sekali memikat hati. Kalau tidak disadarkan suara bapak-bapak ronda malam di luar sana, Miyaji tidak akan juga berhenti menatap kelopak mata Nijimura yang terus menarik-nariknya mendekat.

Dekat dengan Nijimura membuat Miyaji bingung pada perasaannya sendiri. Sebenarnya Miyaji tidak mau mengaku, Nijimura yang dalam mode serius mengerjakan tugasnya sendiri itu ganteng sekali memikat hati. Sorot matanya memukau dan bibirnya tidak maju sama sekali.

Sialnya, setiap Nijimura begadang semalaman mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya yang menumpuk, pada pagi harinya Miyaji harus kembali direpotkan dengan permintaan seenak udelnya.

 _Brak_!

"MI—GAWAT MI PLIS MI—!"

Nijimura sok heboh, pintu kamar Miyaji dibuka paksa tanpa mengetuk pintu. Miyaji bersyukur dirinya tidak sedang buka baju. Kalau dia kelihatan telanjang di depan Nijimura 'kan bisa terjadi sesuatu.

"JI, PLIS LO KETUK PINTU, KEK!"

Tidak sama sekali peduli pada protes Miyaji, Nijimura masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan ambil posisi duduk di tengah-tengah lantai. Kemudian dengan santai kaus oblong bergambar partai yang dikenakannya dilepas dan dilempar ke sembarang arah.

"HIIII—JI, LO KENAPA BUKA BAJU?!"

Sok _ngambek_ , padahal Miyaji salah tingkah sendiri lihat tubuh kotak-kotak Nijimura yang bagai olahragawan menggoda iman.

"Ini Mi," Nijimura menunjukkan bagian belakang—punggungnya—pada si tetangga kamar pakai alat kerokan, "Kerokin gue Mi, gue masuk angin—anjir nggak enak banget."

"Males, ih! Jijik pegang-pegang punggung lo!"

"Alah, cepetan. Gue nggak panuan, kok."

"Ogah, ngapain gue mau disuruh-suruh lo?"

Nijimura terdiam sejenak, kemudian dengan muka semakin serius dia membalas, "Nanti gue ajak lo ke Subang deh, kita beli nanas sekarung—"

Subang.

NANAS SUBANG.

Dengan memasang muka sok tidak ikhlas tapi merah-merah menggoda, Miyaji akhirnya menghela napas dan merebut paksa alat kerokan dari tangan Nijimura. "Ja-janji, ya?"

"Iya ...," balas Nijimura seraya mulai menikmati kerokan si tetangga.

"Kapan berangkatnya?"

"Nanti kita bulan madu ke sana— _AKHNJIR_!"

Nijimura tidak benar-benar ingat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Pokoknya, tahu-tahu punggungnya memerah berbekas telapak tangan dan Miyaji sudah berjalan pergi minggat dari tempat itu.

Lelah, Miyaji lelah. Sampai hari terakhir pengenalan kampus, Nijimura selalu mengganggunya dengan meminta bantuan-bantuan merepotkan seenaknya seolah Miyaji adalah pelayan pribadinya yang siap melayani dua puluh empat jam. Sialan memang. Karena sebagai manusia merdeka, Miyaji juga ingin punya waktu di mana seluruh isi pandangannya bebas dari si _monyong_ nantangin itu.

Miyaji pikir, sampai lulus kuliah (atau setidaknya sampai salah satu dari mereka pindah tempat kosan) hidupnya tidak akan berubah menuju apa yang selama ini dia dambakan. Namun, ternyata kenyataan menjawab seluruh doa dalam penderitaannya. Sampai pada hari pertama kuliah tiba, Nijimura hampir tidak pernah terlihat ciri-ciri keberadaannya. Kamarnya pun selalu tertutup hening seperti tanpa kehidupan. Di kampus, mereka juga jarang bertemu karena gedung kuliah yang jauh berbeda tempatnya.

Hidup Miyaji menjadi begitu tenang dan tentram, minum teh dengan damai di sore hari pun bisa dia lakukan. Dia bahagia, tapi bertanya-tanya. Apa Nijimura kerasukan? Atau dia sudah tobat karena diberi pencerahan? Hingga akhirnya Miyaji sampai pada satu konklusi paling masuk akal di mana faktanya bahwa mahasiswa teknik seperti Nijimura memang begitu sibuknya. Kalau Miyaji diam-diam mengintip pun didapatinya Nijimura yang serius menggambar, jangan tanya gambar apa itu karena Miyaji pun mual sendiri melihatnya.

Kebahagiaan hanya muncul sesaat dan sialnya lama kelamaan Miyaji kangen berat. Sekarang tidak sedikit pun Nijimura mengganggu kehidupannya karena bahkan di pagi hari pun mereka tidak lagi berebut giliran mandi. Kuliah Nijimura selalu lebih pagi dan membuatnya sudah berangkat bahkan sebelum Miyaji bangun dari tidurnya.

Berisik salah, diam juga salah. Miyaji stress sendiri dengan perasaannya.

Apalagi dia termasuk pada golongan manusia yang susah sekali mengaku.

Terkadang Miyaji menghabiskan setengah jam mondar-mandir di depan pintu kamar Nijimura yang tertutup rapat. Tanpa henti menimbang-nimbang apakah dirinya harus maju mengetuk pintu atau balik lagi saja ke kamar. Apa harus diketuk? Kalau Nijimura membukanya, dia mau bicara apa? Miyaji pun baru sadar selama ini yang selalu _nyelonong_ masuk ke dalam kamarnya hanya Nijimura saja, Miyaji tidak pernah satu kali pun masuk ke kamar si tetangga.

Ah, sial.

Miyaji bisa apa.

Miyaji _mah_ apa _atuh_.

 _BRENGSEK! KAMPRET! KELUAR LO! BERANINYA NGOMONGIN BULAN MADU SAMA GUE TAPI SEKARANG KAYAK NGGAK PERNAH KENAL!_

Miyaji hanya sanggup teriak-teriak dalam hati atau kalau Nijimura tidak ada di kamarnya.

Punya gengsi besar itu berat, ya.

 _Ji, sadar sendiri plis, Ji_.

Miyaji sempat mengira bahwa hari sabtu dan minggu, di mana jadwal kuliah Nijimura kosong, dia akan punya kesempatan untuk ngobrol dengan Miyaji seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Namun, anehnya di kedua hari tersebut kamar Nijimura justru sepi sekali tampak tidak berpenghuni. Memang sih, Miyaji sempat mendengar bahwa hari libur pun mahasiswa teknik ini tetap harus berkumpul mengerjakan tugas kelompok atau pertemuan himpunan. Sialan, memangnya hidup hanya boleh berputar di satu titik seperti itu?

Pada akhirnya, Miyaji hanya sanggup guling-guling di kamarnya sendiri penuh kebimbangan.

Miyaji pada awalnya memutuskan bahwa dia tidak akan ambil pusing lagi soal Nijimura, _toh_ anggap saja mereka selama ini memang tidak pernah kenal dan bicara satu sama lain. Begitu saja simpel sekali sebenarnya. Apalagi Miyaji punya banyak teman-teman lain untuk diajak bicara. Namun, ternyata dalam hati kecil Miyaji tetap saja tidak ikhlas. Sialan benar. Si _monyong_ itu memang punya apa sampai bisa membuat Miyaji _baper_ begini?

Jangan-jangan Miyaji _jatuh cinta_.

 _HIH NAJIS_.

Tiba-tiba kepikiran kemungkinan menggelikan itu, Miyaji yang saat itu sedang menikmati ayam _penyet_ khas kantin kampus pun _keselek_ sampai batuk-batuk. Moriyama Yoshitaka, teman sejurusan Miyaji yang kebetulan duduk di sebelahnya, jadi refleks membantu (dan sekalian _modus_ ).

"Mi, lo nggak apa-apa?"

" _Ohok_ —ya, udah, gue nggak apa-apa— _ohok_ ," Miyaji segera menegak minuman.

"Lo kenapa tiba-tiba kayak gitu?"

"Nggak apa-apa kok, serius."

Tanpa menunggu reaksi Moriyama, Miyaji melanjutkan kegiatan makannya yang sempat tertunda. Melihat si dia yang sebenarnya diam-diam ditaksir sudah baik-baik saja, Moriyama lanjut menyedot susu bantal sambil melihat sekitar. Tatkala hitam pekatnya itu menyantol satu sudut kantin kampus, kedua pandangannya itu menangkap satu pemandangan mencurigakan.

"Mi."

"Apaan?" jawab Miyaji tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari nasi di hadapan mata.

"Nijimura yang anak _aero_ itu temen kosan lo, 'kan?"

Dengar nama si dia disebut-sebut, sontak saja Miyaji menolehkan kepalanya pada si lawan bicara, "Emang kenapa?" tanyanya, nada suaranya meninggi. Moriyama menangkap sinyal _sesuatu_ dari reaksi Miyaji yang mengejutkan. Jangan-jangan mereka ada _sesuatu_ , lagi. Kok _nyesek_ ya, di dada Moriyama.

"Dia pacaran? Tumben dia jalan sama cewek, tuh. Jadi iri gue."

"HAH?! Plis, monyong kayak dia mana bisa laku?!"

"Lah, itu buktinya."

Moriyama menunjuk sudut yang dimaksudkannya dengan lirikkan maut, Miyaji yang langsung paham pun melempar pandangan mengikuti arahannya—

Maka ternyata benar, tampak Nijimura sedang pesan bakso tahu dengan di sebelahnya perempuan cantik yang pasang tawa imut setiap Nijimura bicara. _Sial_ , mereka kelihatan cocok, sih. Nijimura jarang terlihat _sewot monyong_ kalau bicara dengan perempuan itu, lagi. Semakin tampak ganteng lah dia. Padahal di depan Miyaji, laki-laki itu sering seenaknya. Entah kenapa Miyaji kesal sendiri melihatnya.

Miyaji berdenyit.

 _Anjir_ , kok _kokoro_ ini _nyes_ sih.

Terlalu sibuk meratapi perasaannya, tahu-tahu dua sejoli itu berjalan beriringan ke arah tempat mereka duduk. Jalannya mereka berdua dekat-dekatan sekali meskipun tidak pakai gandengan tangan. Memang sih, bangku tempat Miyaji makan ini sangat dekat dengan pintu keluar kantin. Tampak juga si perempuan pamitan dari Nijimura setelah sampai di ambang pintu, pakai kedip-kedip genit lagi. Miyaji sensi sendiri, rasanya udara di dalam kantin jadi semakin panas entah kenapa.

"Itu yang _disayangnya_ digandeng dong."

Sudah berada di luar kontrol akal sehatnya, Miyaji berujar membuka suara pakai volume tinggi biar dinotis oleh si dia. Tepat saja, Nijimura yang masih bengong sepeninggal perempuan itu, langsung berbalik ke sumber suara.

"Mi?"

"Apa?"

Miyaji menjawab ketus. Sialan benar Nijimura memanggilnya seperti biasa padahal entah sudah berapa minggu mereka tak saling bicara. Dengan kemungkinan besar bahwa Miyaji adalah satu-satunya pihak yang merasa kangen (meskipun dia tidak ngaku) padanya, rasanya menyebalkan sekali.

Lalu Nijimura senyum ganteng, Miyaji tidak tahu kenapa tapi—sial sekali—senyumnya sungguh hangat melelehkan jiwa. Tidak pakai permisi, disingkirkan sendok di tangan kanan Miyaji, kemudian digandeng tangannya lembut.

"Nih, yang _disayangnya_ udah digandeng."

"Lo nggak pantes ngomong kayak gitu, Ji!" Miyaji menepis tangannya.

"Muka lo merah tuh, Mi."

"Diem lo!"

Nijimura tertawa kencang, ekspresi sialannya sungguh meminta _ditabok_. Sementara Miyaji berdenyit kesal, Moriyama yang tidak dianggap merasakan _kokoro_ -nya nyeri tidak karuan.

"Ya udah, Mi. Gue pergi dulu mau ketemu temen jurusan."

Nijimura berbalik hendak pergi.

Miyaji melotot, tidak rela ditinggal pergi.

"Tunggu—!"

Nijimura berbalik, "Apa?"

Mendadak malu sendiri, Miyaji nyengir, "Err ... nggak jadi."

Memamerkan senyum menyebalkan, Nijimura membungkuk bertumpu pada meja tempat Miyaji duduk, "Kenapa? Kangen ya? Nggak mau gue pergi, ya?"

"IH! KAGAK!"

"Alah," Nijimura memajukan bibirnya meremehkan, "Kemarinan aja lo bolak-balik depan pintu kamar gue pasang muka galau gitu."

"Siapa yang kayak begitu—?!"

"Terus ya, waktu gue ngerjain tugas gambar, lo ngintip dari jendela, 'kan?"

"I-itu gue mastiin lo masih hidup apa kagak!"

"Tapi, ya, gue ikhlas sih lo intip gue waktu lagi mandi juga."

"JI, PLIS—!"

"Terus, ya, lo sewot banget gue jalan sama cewek doang di kantin."

"Gue cuma kasian sama tuh cewek udah muka ngarep digandeng lo!"

"Tapi gue maunya gandeng lo doang, Mi."

Miyaji diam.

 _Kokoro_ -nya lelah sekali dihadapkan pada Nijimura yang terus melambungkan dan menjatuhkan hatinya seperti mainan.

Miyaji menghela napas, pandangannya dibuang ke arah lain, "Lo kenapa belakangan kayak nggak kenal sama gue?"

Terdiam sekian detik, Nijimura tersenyum tipis, "Gue sengaja, sih," katanya. "Kalau nggak kayak begitu, kapan lo mau ngenotis gue, Mi?"

Sengaja.

 _Anjir_ sekali.

Miyaji mendecih, "Nggak usah kayak begituan."

Melihat rona merah yang muncul imut-imut di pipi si dia yang dicinta, Nijimura tertawa kecil. Kemudian dia ikut duduk di bangku, berhadapan dengan Miyaji. "Mi, pacaran yuk."

"A-apaan sih—"

"Ah, udahlah, lo nggak jawab juga gue tahu lo pasti mau."

"KAGAK!"

"Kemarinan aja lo segitunya kangen sama gue."

"Gue nggak kange—!"

"Ya udah, resmi ya, kita pacaran sekarang."

"MONYONG LO!"

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

Hanjay apaan ini :"""""D /nangis darah/

Setelah sebelumnya menistakan Nijimura menjadi uke yang diperistri preman, kini dia naik pangkat lagi jadi seme alay najis najis romantis :") Entah kalau dihitung sudah berapa banyak dosa diri ini pada Bang Niji :") ini semua karena aku cinta padamu, Bang /tsaah/

Oh iya, fanfiksi ini spesial untuk memenuhi rikues Mb meeyahjee keeyoshee waifu di _event_ #KuterimaKapalmu. Ini Mb fanfiknya, maap fanfiknya geje maksimal, _alay_ -nya sungguh terlalu dan maap saya ngerjainnya lama banget :"D

Okeeee, sekian dari Erry xD terima kasih sudah membacaaaaa :"3 untuk pertanyaan, komentar, kritik, dan sarannya silakan jangan sungkan masukan ke kotak _review_ , kawan-kawan! Terima kasih banyak, ya! :D


End file.
